Love Life Happiness
Dedicated to preserving the Alliance's motto of "Peace, Love, Unity, and Respect" the LLH first try to uphold peace using nonviolent measures. However, this neoliberal group has no problems with going to war as a means to create the peace they seek. Progressive and forward-thinking, the LLH is a community of economic prosperity and peaceful living. Doctrine of PLUR The Doctrine of PLUR is the code of conduct and regulation pertaining to the LLH. All alliance members are required to adhere to the regulations setforth in the Doctrine. Nakatomi and the PLUR Crew reserve the right to edit this doctrine at any time. Introduction * The Doctrine was created to solidify a set of rules, regulations, and courses of actions in order for the LLH to efficiently operate. The LLH is a promoter of world peace, ready to take an active role in the world scene. * The LLH grants permission for alliance nations to govern their respective nations as they see fit as long as it is within regulation of the Doctrine. * The LLH will not interfere with the internal practices of a nation in exception of a violation of the Doctrine. Admission * Nations interested in joining the LLH are required to create a post in the correct topic on the LLH forums. In this request, the nation must provide the details required per the regulations of the request system. * A decision of acceptance or declination will be given to the requesting nation by a member of the PLUR crew, with an acceptance allowing the nation into the private Assembly of the LLH. Voting System * Each alliance nation in the LLH is allocated one vote per resolution. No alliance nation may allocate more than a single vote on any particular resolution. War and Nuclear Weaponry * The LLH does not condone any unilateral acts of aggression by an alliance nation. An alliance nation believing there is reasonable grounds for war may request a resolution measure in the Assembly to carry out offensive activities. * The LLH fully supports the development and manufacture of nuclear weaponry, aware that nuclear arms are required to maintain a strategic advantage in the event of war. Alliance Aid * Any alliance nation reserves the right to request aid from the alliance and its respective alliance nations. * The delivery of aid by alliance nations is not regulated, and is solely decided by the specific alliance nation. * Any non-alliance nation is permitted to request aid from the LLH. Assembly and PLUR Crew * The LLH Assembly consists of all alliance nations. The Assembly proves a discussion ground for LLH activities, including offensive, defensive, and aid measures. * The executive branch of the LLH, entitled the PLUR Crew consists of a group of alliance nations with increased power in relation to other alliance nations. Members of the PLUR Crew may approve or deny a nation admittance into the LLH, as well as veto measures brought forth in the Assembly. * The alliance nation of Nakatomi holds first position in the PLUR Crew. Other positions for the PLUR Crew may be filled by process of election or appointment, upon decision of the alliance nation of Nakatomi. Consequences and Expulsion * Decisions to remove an alliance nation from the LLH will solely be made by the PLUR Crew. * Any alliance nation may submit a request to the PLUR crew (with due cause) for an alliance nation to be removed. Category:Alliances